warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Bastion/@comment-26188980-20171020071021
There once was a legend. The story of the Bastion goes like this: It was early the developement days of WR, before the official release of the game. The Bastion was planned for release. However, for unknown reasons, it was delayed. For a very long time, the Bastion was beginning to become impatient. He appeared ingame as an easter egg. After many long months of waiting, it finally happened. On the 2nd of September, 2015, it was official. The Bastion was going to be added to the game. Or so we thought. 12th of March, 2016, Two new spider robots were announced and playable on the test server. This is their first appearance. To everyone's surprise, neither of the 2 new bots were the Bastion. It was replaced by the Fujin and Raijin. This was only their first test session, so Bastion waited. After about a month of betrayal, the Bastion was not on the test server. And then it happened. 19th of April, 2016, the Raijin and Fujin appeared in a teaser. It was official. The Bastion was scrapped and will not make it into the game. This angered the Bastion. As he was getting closer and closer to getting scrapped, he waited and hoped the update would leave raijin out. After less than a day, Bastion was gone. Raijin was officially added. As Bastion felt the pain of his death, he swore to seek revenge on the Raijin, whether it be in this life or the next. 24th of October, 2016, The bastion made its first reappearance. War Robots released a video, showing the halloween update, but with a twist. Ghost robots. And the main featured bot, the bastion. He was ready to take revenge. However, there was only one obstacle in his way. He was a ghost with ghost weapons, so he could not hurt anyone. All he could do was appear in front of bots, hoping they would get scared rather than walk right through him. This angered him even more. Since then, the halloween update was finished, and the ghosts vanished. Bastion, among them. And now he waits. 18th of October, 2017. The new halloween update drops. Bastion remember the fateful days he was forced to wander the battlefields with nobody to fight except his other ghost friends who he could not harm either. All alone, he fell into a state of depression and rage. And now he is planning his return. The once beautiful Valley, now becomes a haunted roaming ground for ghosts. Carved pumpkins with ever-burning flames, tombstones, bats, ribcages and dark roots appear. Galahad, Rogatka, Leo and of course, Raijin are infected with by the raw power of Bastion's rage. Galahad becomes a skeleton, frail yet nimble. Rogatka becomes a ghost of green flames and becomes a glowing monstrosity. Leo becomes a mummy, wrapped up in blood stained cloth, bound and slowed. Raijin, his worst enemy, also becomes infected. The dark essence of Bastion himself infects him and turns his entire body black, With a thousand glowing orange eyes, allowing him to see all the way around, ready to be posessed by the Bastion, willing to resurrect himself for good. His ultimate goal, close to complete. He turns them into his secret minions, secretly working for him. Eliminate all Raijins except the dark ones. He plans to infect all robots, as is shown when he appears in a large banner behind the robots in the hangar. Bastion, Has, Returned...